Unbreakable
by rymilu
Summary: She's unbreakable. She's different. Cassia wants to be like her, but she's afraid. She wants to protect her four friends from the Society. From their illusions. From their tricks. The Society will try to break her. But soon will learn: she's unbreakable. OCxOCxOC OCxOC CassiaxKyxXander IN PROGRESS; rated M 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. Welcome to the Society

**WELCOME TO THE SOCIETY**

When I woke, I was in my glass tube full of water. The wires and cables attached to my neck began to slowly remove; my breathing soon became difficult without the air wire. The floor opened and sucked in the water; when it was all removed, I fell with a thud on the floor as the glass walls rose up, gasping for air. My clothes wet; heavy; clinging to my skin; cold. I glanced up to see if my companions were alright. The same thing was happening to them; their eyes meeting mine and, with a tilt of their head forward, I knew they were alright.

For the first time in the few minutes of my awakening, I realized there was a person in the blinding white lab room, filled with tubes and computers; the once solar powered lights on. It was easy not to spot him for he was covered in a head-to-toe white suit; blending in with the walls; with our surroundings.

Fear got a hold of my heart; panic flying in my veins; in my blood; bad thoughts spinning in my head. _Had they not gotten rid of_ them_? _I wondered._ Please let him not be one of_ them.

Slowly, the man began taking off his helmet. A tires, wrinkled face with gray hair looked back at my staring companions and me. He took a step towards me; me being the closest. I immediately got up and into a fighting stance. He rose his hands in mock surrender which only made me sneer. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tom and Ryan tense; my other two companions, Carolina and Joey, looked around the room; all of us had our senses alert. It made me proud to see that they were following one of our mottos: Where there is another one, there are more.

That was one of the first things Tom and I had taught the other three. To survive you had to be alert; never a guard down. If you saw one of _them_, you had to be cautious. There could be more of _them_; _they_ mostly always traveled in packs. Which was pretty stupid if you asked me; _they_ always got some poor kid and fought over who was going to eat him, or them if they were lucky; leaving the prey to be taken by some other one of their species.

My eyes never left his face even as he came closer to me. His eyes never leaving my chest; _Perverted bastard,_ I thought. He came a bit more closer; making my skin prickle. He was slightly taller than me; I looked right into his eyes; refusing to look away. His eyes were a black color; I knew them. He was one of my descendants; the reason I knew was simple: they had the same depth like Misael's; I would recognize that anywhere. His curly gray hair looked familiar too; Ryan had done his part fairly well. The curls were just like his; silky; smooth. I would distinguish those amazing curls that I had run my fingers through thousands of times in a split second of seeing them. I saw a bit of myself too. My eyes had the same spark in them as the ones in this guy's face. His skin color was a tan; a mixture of Ryan's, Tom's and my skin tone. So in other words, this was my great, great, great something grandchild.

Hope filled my heart; making it sing. Stomach fluttering. I relaxed for a split second before he pulled out a needle, blue liquid flowing in it. I knew that liquid; a calming medicine. That was one of the last things we had injected in us before we got in the glass tube walls and the water filled us. It had taken two minutes for the calming medicine to take effect. I had shouted a quick "I love you" to my friends; my lazy, but bad ass fighters; my trainees; my companions; my family.

I let- _forced_ myself to get into a regular straight position. I willed my enemy to come closer. I put my arms back and grab one of my wrist; teeth grinding together as I gritted them tight. My fingers in my free hand curling; except the middle and second one. They were close to each other. In two taps, everything would soon change. I would be the one in control and my companions would be fighting side by side with me; taking many bastards out as possible.

The guy stopped and stared right in my eyes. He glanced at my companions; something about them took him aback. Did he finally realize they kind of looked liked him? He flickered his gaze at me; a questioning- no; not questioning- puzzled? Not that one either… Fearful- yeah, there we go- expression behind his calm façade; one that I knew very well. One that my companions knew. That was my facial expression during the hard times.

Whenever I was about to give orders to scavenge for food; that was one of the orders I hated the most. I could never put my team in danger. No matter how much annoying they were or even if I was angry with them; never. I could never put them in danger. That was one of the reasons- one of my most selfish reasons- that I made them get into the tubes with me. One that makes me ashamed but proud that I went into those circumstances that I placed them somewhere safe with my children and a few other kids, when I could have simply put the little, innocent kids in there and saved them. It shattered my heart, but selfishness was too strong; to fierce; my motherly side taking an act that I knew existed but mostly never used. One of the most horrid- heck, the _worst_ reason I had ever come up with was: It's almost over. The heat nuclear bomb was going off in many places; places where the enemy was. And I knew that they were going to be alright. The kids would finally have some peace where they could reproduce and rebuild our society. They were all young; and my companions and I were aging fast. I didn't want to put them in danger by going off and killing them.

The man approached me and he raised the needle. I tapped my fingers against my thigh once… twice…. three times. I knocked him down and grabbed the keys that dangled from his neck. My companions and I ran to the door. It opened; revealing foolish guards. We all knocked them out with a few kicks and punches; we ran out of there. the lights began flashing red and more guards charged towards us. We kept knocking them out and running. Adrenaline was running through my veins as we dodged and fought and ran for freedom.

It was just like old times; fighting _them_ and trying to not get eaten; to not die. To survive; to win; to end the fight. As I kept thinking that, my blood began to boil from anger. I hit with more force; more techniques coming out of me; my blood pumping through my racing heart; running up to my face; making it read. My blood; boiling hot; steaming; it made me dangerous. Like right now; like old times.

We broke free from the lab they had us in. _As if we were little lab rats! Those bastards!_ I angrily mused. My legs and muscles screamed for mercy after the last thirteen guards I knocked out. I could last three through five hours without rest, running or fighting because I trained myself like the others. I pushed myself harder than I pushed them; but that never meant I didn't go hard on them; no; I pushed them beyond their capability and I made sure Tom and Ryan and Joey and Carolina returned the favor. We were a family and a group at home; outside, on the battle field, we were fighters and teammates. We would help one another survive. And I made sure of that. If someone was left behind, I made the rest go ahead without me as I helped that person.

The cold air hit my face as I opened the last door. The scenery made my heart ache and throb; my throat tight. I longed to see my world like this. And now I finally have. We kept on running down the hill and into the calm neighborhood. People stopped and stared at us. We didn't mind and or care. We just kept on running as more guards came towards up.

I had finished punching another guards when I heard the yelp. I looked around and spotted her. Carolina was on the ground. Fury and Mother Bear got a hold of me. I charged toward the guard and knocked him out next to all of his friends. When I was sure they were knocked out cold, I kneeled next to her and was about to carry her before I felt the sharp point of the needle stab my side; prickling my skin; hurting it. I gave out a strangled cry. Anger and Mother Bear were still in my system but draining fast. Tom and Ryan and Joey were stabbed by more guards. Another strangled cry escaped my lips but it never made sense. The man put his lips in my ear and whispered:

"Welcome to the Society."

**This is, like, my third story. If you read my first one, "Traitors", you must know it's still on but my perverted friend, Luigi isn't here to help me with it… sooo yeah. Please review or PM me. ~rymilu**


	2. New Stuff

**New Stuff**

Cassia

Xander and Ky walked at both sides of me as we went home; barely getting off of the air train. We laughed and asked questions of one another. This was the first time I really saw Ky laugh; other than when Xander and I met him at the pool at the young age of twelve. When Grandpa… when Grandpa was still alive.

"So, Cassia, what do you think happened last night?" Xander asked.

"Um…I don't know," I replied. My voice sounded way off; spacey; even to me.

"Ky here, said…"

"Hello," an overly warm voice said. We all looked up and saw an Official standing in front of us. We replied with a warm hello; fake as hers. "Cassia, we need to go."

My both friends looked at me questioning but said nothing. I nodded and followed the Official and entered the private air train most Officials rode when something important was going on. Queasy got a hold of me as I began wondering what was wrong. We rode in silence and stopped at my house. We got off and walked and entered my home. More Officials were there; they surrounded my parents and a girl who looked like she didn't want to be here. She had her arms crossed and kept on looking down. She seemed to be relaxed; her muscles on her neck said the opposite. I had been training enough in running and knew very well when a muscle was relaxed or not.

The Official that picked me up cleared her throat. Everyone's gaze turned to us.

Mom's face brightened a bit more. One the Officials whispered in to my Mom. They all nodded and left. The girl stayed, looking at the floor. Mom and Dad quickly hurried to my side and told me to make some conversation with her. They said they were going to go and pick up Bram. Once they were out the door, the girl looked up. Her eyes, a dark brown color, sliced through me; sending chills down my spine. They had a spark that I never knew could be so cold yet fiery. I forced a smile and took a step forward.

"Hi; I'm-"

"Cassia," she finished. Her voice was beautiful but cold. "Yeah. I know."

"And you are..?"

She glanced at me again and sighed. "Kitana." It was a whisper but I heard it. The girl, Kelly, unfolded her arms and shoved her hands into her brown clothes. We stood there in silence before I spoke up again.

"Where-"

"Hello, girls," Mom's choice interrupted my question. She looked relieved but it was soon masked into her emotionless façade. "Cassia, do you mind taking Kit to her new chambers?"

"Sure," I replied. I led the younger girl to my bedroom. There was a new bed next to the window and a new closet, too where suits of brown hung. She took off the sack she had been carrying and took out a few things. There was a book holding images of a family or something; a mini scribe with wires dangling from it; some strange clothes; and finally, a silver necklace. Tears were brought into her eyes, but just as quickly, they were gone; replaced with the fiery spark and cold flicker.

I left her as she put her stuff away. Mom and Dad pulled me into the yard and they quickly exchanged a look before Mom spoke up.

"She doesn't know her original origins," Mom began slowly. "She was found with four friends; two older than her and her only female friend and the remaining boy. They are really strong. Well, she is, anyway. We stalled for a second in getting you because she was trying to get away from the Officials; she knocked eight of them out cold; they're probably going to have a concussion those poor Officials. She hurt two of them and nearly escaped. But the Officials got a hold of her and made her take the green calming pill.

"She is very clammed up and won't say much about her life and we thought you could help her be more open." Both my parents looked at me with those hopeful eyes that made me agree.

_Guess I'm gonna help the Kitana with her new stuff_, I thought.

Kitana

They thought I hadn't heard them; they thought they could sneak their plans around me. Ha! No one did that; who or whatever did occasionally ended up dead…. Or that was when I was helping my team survive. With a heavy sigh, I turned to my side; trying to get comfortable with my bed. My new bed.

It felt alien to me; most of the time- no; all the time we used to sleep on the floor; it was rare when we came upon cushions. And we never really liked sleeping on them for the simple fact they were too rare and if we used them, we might not wake up when and if _they_ attacked. We never wanted to take chances; deadly chances that would cause their lives. The lives of the ones I loved and didn't want to get hurt.

_Where could they be?_ I wondered. _I hope their okay with their new stuff._

**Well, there is chapter two. Sorry it was short but it seemed a good time to put things in Cassia's point of view. Most of it, as you have read, was in her point of view. Well, laters! Love you all, dear readers! ~rymilu**


	3. Changes Part I

**Changes**

Kitana

I never really like changes. They were way too over rated at times and so head splitting. When the Living Dead Apocalypse occurred, everything was hay wire. My two sisters were lost and dead; Mom and Dad were dead because I killed them; my aunts and uncles died in my own hands when I plunged the knife in their heads; my cousins were dead; killed by their parents. Everything was so sad for my family. What really hurt me the most was losing my sisters and seeing them cry out in mercy but never doing anything about it; never trying to save their lives…

Cassia peered at me warily as we ate breakfast. Hers was slightly different than mine; a salad with oatmeal and orange juice. Mine was oatmeal with a bowl of fruit, salad and grape juice. It tasted like shit; the oatmeal; but I never really had my hands on food so it was a kind of bad tasting haven. I took my time, but ended up impatient. I wolfed it all down in a polite and appropriate manner. Cassia's Mom came in and we all left after brushing our teeth. We walked to the bus stop; an air train stop for them. Their- Cassia's and Bram's- parents left for the city. We waited two minutes or so for another one.

There was movement from the corner of my eye; a hand was placed on my shoulder and I attacked immediately. A punch was sent out and a surprised cry was heard. I turned around and saw a boy with blue eyes and blond hair crouching before me; holding his nose. Which was probably broken…. Cassia and Bram knelt besides the guy and asked if he was okay. I crossed my arms over my chest and shifted my weight to one foot. Cassia looked at me; anger laced into her eyes; my expression was emotionless.

"What's wrong with you?" she hissed. The boy got up and so did they.

"Cassia, it's okay," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry," I replied; my eyebrows narrowed; face hard; eyes laced with daggers and cold heartedness; my voice thick with venom. They shivered. "But I wasn't going to let someone I don't even know put a hand on me. Especially if I have my back turned."

Cassia glared at me, but I didn't flinch. I just stared at her with my cold and careless expression. After a few moments of tension were present before everything cooled. Two strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into a tight bare hug. More arms hugged and touched me before I was set down and I turned around. My buddies and two lovers stood before me. A smile crept onto my lips as I hugged them and kissed each of their cheeks. _Oh buddy,_ I thought; amused. _Mother bear is in the house_.

"Oh, so how do they get to touch you?" Cassia demanded.

"Because these-" A sudden slap of realization slapped me. "I don't have to answer to you." With that, my friends and me got into the air train. We all sat next to each other and I rested my hand on Misael's lap; his hand capturing mine and holding it tightly; and my head on Ryan's shoulder; his curls grazing my forehead; arm around my waist. We got off the bus; Cassia and her friend behind us. (Bram had left already to the "first" school. Which is elementary to me, but…)

Classes went by swiftly and soon, I was sitting in the cafeteria with my two boyfriends and best friend and her lover. We talked about how it was going. Tom and Ryan got placed in the same home; Carolina and Joey were neighbors. They lived two corners away from me. All of their new "parents" were nice. I was glad they had been picked up by nice people. I reminded them they were to still practice some of their techniques and more fighting styles and always be alert; you could never get too comfortable. Carolina and Joey saw some of their great, great, great something grandchildren. We saw mixtures of our kids. One had Joey's eyes and Ryan's curly hair. Others had Ryan's curls yet they were a red color or black or blond or copper and Carolina's nose.

"Those kids sure got busy with ours," I joked.

"Like you and those two assholes?" challenged Joey.

I sigh as I remembered. "Oh, yes; I remember my first time. So full of passion, love and lust."

"'Member how I got her screaming my name?" Tom asked. "How sweet it sounded as it rang of the empty museum walls; bouncing to and fro like your-"

"Like whose what?" a familiar voice asked. Cassia stood in back of me and placed her hands on Ryan's neck before running her hands through his beautiful curls. MY curls! A growl formed in my throat as I glared at her. Carolina and Joey looked at me. Carolina's expression said _Who is this bitch that is touching one of your two men!?_ while Joey's clearly read _Oooooooooh! Someone's in trouble! Beat her up, you queen of bitches!_

"What is it with that guy's curls?" muttered Tom.

"Um, I suggest you take your hands off him if you don't want to be beaten up by his girlfriend," Carolina advised.

"And who may that be?" She looked up as she said that. Everyone in the table looked and stared at me. She followed their gazes and saw my clearly pissed off expression.

"That is me," I grunted; trying really hard to suppress a growl but ending up as a failure. The growl turned into a roar as she ran her fingers through Ryan's curls _and_ Toml's military –ish hair cut. I took in three deep breaths with my eyes closed as I tried calming myself down. When I reopened them, I barked, "Take your hands off of my two men if you don't want to end up like a pile of bones and flesh."

The guy, the one I punched, was soon at our table and he made her sit down as he seated himself next to... Next to me, sadly. Soon, I was sitting on my two lovers' laps; Tom's and Ryan's. Both men hugged me tight. I relaxed and let myself lean in to their bodies. The bodies I knew so well; the two bodies I could please so well; the ones that dominated me when ever we merged into one being; them filling me and making me feel complete. I was so deep in thought I didn't know what was happening until I felt a hand on my lips and lips on my ear.

"Not now," Ryan whispered; sending shivers down my spine.

"What?"

"You're moaning slightly."

A fiery blush spread on to my cheeks. "Oh." I leaned against him some more; loving the sensation of electricity running through me; loving his heat; his body; loving it all; taking it all in. I loved the way my body and his fit nicely; perfectly. Tom stroked my back lightly and I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

"Later," they promised. I nodded and paid attention to the conversation taking place before me.

Finally, we were taken back to class where everything went by fast. Until the end, that is. We were to sort things; patterns; images; numbers. The teacher positioned herself behind me and watched me as I sorted the things out. I wasn't paying attention; memorized; hypnotized by the images; numbers; patterns. They held me captive until I finished. I blinked once… twice… three times before my mind went out of the haze that it had been put in; the mist that clouded it. I took a deep breath before letting it out and looking around. I realized no one was finished other than me. Cassia finished two minutes later than me. When everyone was done, the teacher took her place at the front of the class where all eyes droned into her; piercing her skin like daggers; like the needle that stupid doctor, Dr. John Ruddick, had plunged into my side. I gritted my teeth in anger and closed my eyes; taking in deep breaths; controlling my inner demon.

As the teacher droned on and on about how excellent sorters we were, I reminded myself about the rules Dr. John Ruddick and Sr. Thomas Newton told me and the others to memorize and follow. The rules were stupid and arguable but I had to keep my mouth shut; well, they forced me to shut it. I quickly recited them. _1) Don't tell anyone about your past. 2) Never argue with the Officials (I learned that's what the police dudes and/or guards are called) 3) Always listen to the rules 4) Obey all rules given by anyone that's a grown up 5) Never make rude comments and 6) Don't commit a crime._ They had made us repeat them until we couldn't speak any more. I, of course, gave them a piece of my mind about how weird the rules were. I used the language I had used when it as the twenty first century. My favorite words: Fuck, Bitch, Bastard, Bullshit, Shit, Crap and Mother Fucker.

They were all surprised and they shot me with a circuit wire! The pain had been unbearable put it was nothing I wasn't used to. When the Living Dead Apocalypse stroke, I was bruised up badly; cuts were all over my body. Hunger was a constant threat to my family and me. Pain and despair always nagging at us; threatening to make everything as miserable as possible. We always sweated and we always ended up hurt. We were careful to not let the wounds get infected. Who knew what would happen if we fought against _them_ with an infection. Whenever we could, we would kill some of _them_ and get a quick shower in a house. Though the electricity didn't work, indoor plumbing sure did and we were grateful for that. We would get some water to drink by getting it from the sink and then boil it to make the germs die. It was a good thing I had both brains and the physical ability to knock down my enemies. Carolina was more of the sensible part in the family; making the problems go away; Joey was the one who argued with reason; Ryan thought of the strategies we would use during battle; Misael was the head of the family; bossing every one around; and I… I was the mother bear of the family. The resource that you could always count on to bring in "special" supplies for Carolina and me. I provided us with food and clothing.

"Kitana." The name spoken out from my teacher brought me back to life. It sounded so beautiful; the name. MY name. The name I was blessed to have. It was like "katana" but without the "a". I looked up and saw the whole class piercing me with their eyes; different yet so similar. Pride filled me; it surged through me and was sent to my veins; traveling all the way through my body. I was happy and kind of weirded out that some of my descendent had the same age as I did… in a way. And that I was blessed to see and meet them when some people that died protecting our world couldn't….

"Yes?" I asked politely. One of the stupid rules. Obey and talk nicely. That was the special rule for me; me being the baddest of the group; always talking back; causing trouble; irritating the grown ups. The filthy, fucked up to me people of the Society.

"You have been blessed with the power of sorting. You have the fastest time in sorting. That beats the record of the best sorter, Cassia Maria Reyes."

_Oh, the joy!_ I sarcastically thought before asking, "Really?" I acted enthusiastic; the surprise I couldn't act because that's how I felt. I glanced at Cassia and saw her glaring daggers at me. I smiled in appreciation. "Gee, guess sorting runs in my blood line." And it did because before the LDA ( Living Dead Apocalypse), I had my elective of helping the nurse out in my middle school and I always sorted everything out perfectly. The nurse was always impressed with my good sorting skills. Only once or twice did I ever make a mistake. And that was rarely.

After the rare moment at school, we went with Ryan, Tom, Carolina, Joey, and Xander to the bus. We all exchanged topics and played. Once or twice, an Official came to check on us. On ME. We all played nice and the Official left us alone. We learned that we had a free hour after Work Out to ourselves and we left to the Showing where we- we as in Carolina, Joey, Tom, and Ryan and me- met Cassia's friends, Piper and Em.. and Ky. We all sat with one another after a brief introduction. The lights dimmed and I saw my friends- friends as in Carolina, Joey, Tom and Ryan- perk up and pay attention to our surroundings.

Beautiful music played in my ears and I concentrated on the screen. The place… oh, God. My stomach churned as I saw a filthy place; houses swept down to nothing; only ashes; few scraps were lucky to survive. A few corpse were seen; dirty; ashes and black stuff covering their faces; limbs bleeding and torn apart. My heart hammered as it flew up to my throat. Blood rushing through my ears was all I heard. My eyes were glued to the screen; I couldn't tear my eyes away; this screen flashed images that I was trying to forget. Soon I was hit with a wave of memories.

**Memory: ten years old**

"_Mommy, look!" I point out to the sky; there's a helicopter and people are jumping off of it. Mommy smiles at me and hugs me. She whispers a quick "I love you" into my ears. My heart blossoms as I hug her tight; knowing she's going to protect me from any harm._

**Memory: during battle**

"_GET OFF!' I screech. I get a gun and shoot at them. My friends rush in and help me defeat them. We run away as quickly as we can after getting the food and supplies we needed. Thoughts of relief rush into my brain as I calm down. My feet hit the pavement and soon we're cornered by a group of nine kids; six males, two females. Somehow, we make a quick agreement and I know that everything is going to be okay._

**Memory: fleeing for life**

_We all run as we shoot grenades to the grown ups that followed us. The explosions' impacts throw us off our feet and we fly and slam into the hard concrete. Pain shoots in my body as I gasp for air. I grimace and scream in pain. Calming myself down, I get up and search for the others. Some of them are bleeding but most of them are okay. When I get to them, they pull away and writher. I watch the transformation begin and realization is like a slap in my face. They were sixteen and older. Betration and anger get a hold of my system as I pull out my katana and kill them. I look around and spot some of the younger kids and my four family members. I go and help them; knowing we're going to be safe… this time for real._

**Memory: killing family**

_Something's wrong; I know as I approach the home of my best friend. Her voice was scared on the phone and I knew her parents became lunatics. I hurry and protected her quickly. We go to the house of my aunts and uncles and grandma and her boyfriend. Crying is heard and I run to help the children only to discover them already dead. Ryan bursts in and helps me kill my family and his family. Carolina sobs uncontrollably. I ask him if any other child survived. He shakes his head. No; together we make our way to Misael's house. He's okay but shocked as he stares at his bloody hands; a knife in his mother's chest; his dad's head. We help him get out and we head to the school. There we see Joey fighting his mom and dad. We go help him and we flee. All of us scared for our lives._

**Memory: family attacks**

_I wake up by screaming and see my dad raping my little sister. His own daughter. Anger grabs me when I see my mom doing nothing. Blood drips from her purple lips. She leans in and tears off a limb from my middle sister. Her screams of agony fill my ears. THEIR screams of agony tear me apart. In an angry dash, I get a knife from the kitchen and kill them. Tears fill my eyes as I stab their already dead bodies. I drop the knife and stare at my sisters. Their eyes wide open. Betration in their eyes; horror and pain. Sorrow fills my heart. This pain is so unbearable. I cry silently as I hug my knees to my chest. In a minute or two, I crawl to them and close their eyes before saying a prayer. I whisper "I love you"'s to them. I cry again as once again the pain comes back. Stronger and harder…_

Screaming filled my ears. It took me some time to process it as me. Officials surrounded me and I was given a green tablet that I spit out; they tried grabbing me and I fought against them. Strong arms wrapped around my waist as two tried to put me down; two voices promising that everything would be okay; two voices.. Misael and Ryan. I calmed down. Ryan and Misael and I were dragged to the Society Hall and were met by Dr. John Ruddick and Sr. Thomas Newton. They stared at us. They demanded to know what was wrong; why I had made such a scene. As best as I could, I explained it to them. They looked at me compassionately. They forgave me for they knew my friends and I had been through so much trauma. We were taken home and soon I was laying in my bed.

Cassia's breathing was steady. I got up and whispered to her ear, "You don't know how lucky you are." I sighed. "You don't have to go through changes."

Cassia

I didn't know what she meant. She was tough and I knew everything was so complicated for her. She was rare. I wished I could be just like her. I didn't know what drastic and dramatic things she and her friends went through. Mom and Dad were home when we were taken to our homes. They asked what happened. I replied with the truth: I didn't know. They calmed down and sent me to sleep. I waited for her; but soon sleep began claiming me. I heard hushed voices and footsteps. There was a sound of a door opening and closing. There was soon ruffling of clothing. A creak of the bed; a few tosses before she stood up and whispered in my ear, "You don't know how lucky you are." She sighed heavily. "You don't have to go through changes." With that said, she went back to her bed and soon she was sleeping. I stayed awake and the thoughts of confusion twirled in my head.

The next morning I saw her bed already made. I changed quickly before going downstairs to the kitchen. She was helping my Mom with the food. Bram was already up and eating his food; Dad too. I checked the clock and saw it was merely seven thirty; _Bram would've still been in bed_, I grumpily thought. I ate my food as I stared at Kitana from the corner of my eye.

I numbly and venomously spurred in my brain, _Some changes._

**Well, that's it. Sorry 'bout the sad parts in the story. Hope you liked it, though. Laters, people! ~rymilu**


	4. Changes Part II

Changes Part II

Cassia

I avoided by all means the two faced person whom was sweet and loving at home and joking and secretive and a bit too rough when she was at school with her friends. Friends. It was a surprise she had any, with the way she acted. The things they would say disturbed me greatly. Was it because I was jealous of her style of being? Or because I wanted to be part of it? None of the questions I asked myself seemed to have a reasonable and true answer. They were always scattered.

A tired sigh escaped my lips. Mom kept on chatting on and on about how beautiful the dressed were. I agreed but none were what I was looking for. From the corner of my eye, I saw the dress I wanted. I walked to it and tried it on in the dressing rooms. It was my size and it fit me perfectly! I was sooo happy! Quickly I exited the dressing rooms and showed my mom. Her face lit up and a smile so bright decorated her face. She held the fabric and commented it was smooth. The green dress I held was perfect; a true ball gown with glitter-like, semi-see through coverings at the bottom and it was a strap. Just then, a voice- no, _she_ called my mom. Mom turned around and gasped. My eyes followed to where she was standing and the jealousy hit me like a punch.

Kitana

Cassia's mother tried to really help me out pick out a dress for a thing called "Matching". I was really bored out of my mind. Never had I really loved shopping. Never. It was one of my biggest distastes. Shopping was one thing I hated even before the Living Dead Apocalypse. And this new world was so NOT going to change that. Even if they really tried. When Cassia called her mom, I escaped and looked for the perfect dress. Cassia had wandered away. Truth be told, I knew she was avoiding me. And it was A-okay with me. It didn't hurt me, as far as I was concerned.

There! Like a child, I grabbed the silky, plain, light gray cloth; my eyes wide and huge. After having a huge debate to whether or not try it on, I decided to put it on. It fit perfectly. The silkiness didn't irritate my skin; no, it just brought comfort. There were no straps and the exposure to my chest ended one inch from my nipples in a heart-like shape; rippling and starting the rest of the dress; my double D's fir perfectly in the cups, puffing up just a bit as if I were wearing a push up bra. Just below my breasts, there was a black belt with fake gold colored diamonds in a wicked snowflake fashion, holding my torso perfectly. The rest of the dress, the lower part, touched the ground in rippling-water waves like layers at my feet. Near my knee, the cloth began flowing slightly outwards; loosing contact with my knee by an inch and a half. At the back, there was a black string crisscrossing like a shoelace just under the end of my shoulder blades.

In a shy manor, I called Cassia's mom. When she turned and saw me, she gasped; her eyes wide with awe and a small smile played on her lips. I twirled around for her and she giggled. Cassia left after she saw her mother begin to inspect me. She came out with the dress she wanted in hand. With a lot of excitement in our systems, Cassia's mom and I chattered restlessly with a gloomy Cassia trailing behind us.

_Wait till Tom and Ryan see this!_ I thought.

**Three days later…**

Cassia

The night of all nights was about to happen. Mom helped me look nice as I prepared for the Match. Tonight was my night and sadly, Kitana's too. After we were done, we met dad and Kitana was left. Like a queen, she held her head high and walked with a grace so bright and radiant. Next to me, I heard dad sigh. Instantly, the happiness and excitement inside me notched three levels down. In a minutes, we were in the train that would take us to the Match. We found the gang of Kitana's and Xander. Our parents chatted in the compartment next to ours while we just sat there awkwardly.

Xander stood up and walked towards Kitana and her friends. The three boys looked- no; were extremely good looking. Especially the boy named Tom. He shook their hands politely and commented how well they looked. The boys replied with a thank you and complimented back. A soft laugh echoed lowly; barely audible yet it held amusement. We turned to Kitana and her friend whom was holding back a laugh, but had enough energy to smile.

"Now that's something you don't hear every day," Kitana mused. "Joey, _Joey_, OUR Joey complimenting someone else. Gosh, this HAS to be in the record book." With a small grin, she and her friend stood up. Her friend- Carolina- stuck her hand out to shake hands with Xander as I with the three boys. We shook hands and I was surprised by how strong their hands were. Instead, Xander turned it around so the back of her hand was exposed and in a slight bending motion.

"You look beautiful, miss," praised Xander as he lowered his head to her hand and kissed it while never leaving her gaze. Carolina blushed and Joey went tense. The other two boys snickered. And it was true. Carolina's dress was a light sky blue dress; the color brought a glow to her skin; the dress was pretty; it had a wide "v" shape, ending at her armpits. Two sleeves ran down her bare shoulders. It flowed perfectly like a draped curtain only with a great shape at the end of the dress. Everything had sparkles. At the back, it had two loose pieces that made a heart. Her hair, a honey brown color, was curled, and in a bun and had a tiara in it.

"You look handsome yourself," she replied, a bit of red still tainting her pale brown cheeks.

"You look ever so pretty," Xander worshipped Kitana as he did the same to her.

"See? Now _that_'s a gentleman; not like you three," chided Kitana at the three boys. Tom and Ryan were trying very hard to fake small guilty smiles. "Xander, sweetie, darling, you don't have to compliment me like that. Your only praise I need is a gorgeous smile from you." As she said that, she stroked his cheek and the two boys tensed. I wondered, _What's going with them_, as they held hands, Carolina with Joey and Kitana with Misael and Ryan. No one noticed.

Kitana

We never heard of what this thing we were about to attend was. After we had gotten ready at Cassia's house, and had gotten off the train, we all sat together at a table and ate some food in a polite manor though the starving person in me wanted to gulp it all down. When we lined up and sat in rows, Misael whispered in my ear, "You're Ry's and mine. Remember that" in such a seductive and low and sexy voice, chills of excitement ran down my spine. Ryan, innocent yet tainted Ryan breathed some words I never thought I'd hear from his lips.

"Do that again and I'm going to screw you blue."

The ceremony started and a bunch of girls went first by A,B,C order. The boy that was picked from another state. It seemed that it was like they were going to marry. Finally Cassia went. She got Xander. Carolina and Joey were always destined to be and got each other. Now it was my turn. I stood proud up on stage and waited for my Match- or rather _Matches_. My heart hammered uncontrollable and I looked straight forward, showing no emotion on my face. After what seemed like hours, Tom was called. Then Ryan. The three of us stood there, a shy grin on our faces. Murmurs in the crowd were heard. But it didn't matter until…. Until I looked up.

A girl from somewhere else was staring at Ryan. And Ryan was her Match.

Cassia

Everything was hazy and so confusing.

Ryan and him were her Match. But something changed.

And she was attacking the guards as everyone was forced to take their Red pill.

Kitana

It was a low blow.

Howling in anger and hurt, I clung to the hands of my men. I forced my hands off theirs so I wouldn't hurt them and pointed to the screen.

"They're mine!" I growled, seeing red.

Guards came to take me away, but I attacked them. Not wanting for me to be hurt, my friends joined me in action. My two lovers pried everyone off me and I went on Crazy Cyclone mode. Punches, kicks, slaps, and bodies were every where. Like a tigress, I leapt at the Dr. when he came. Like a wolf, I howled at the lights in pure anger as I stood over the frozen and unconscious man.

A needle pricked my skin and soon, I was claimed by stillness, just like my friends and two lovers.

With a groan/growl I bitterly thought to myself, _I just LLLLLLOOOOOVVVEEE changes._

**Sorry I haven't updated at all, people! Don't hate me! I'm just kinda grounded so I can't really post new chapters like I used to. I'm sooooo behind on my request story and "Psych". Well, hope you like this one! Luv you all! ~rymilu**


End file.
